Tea for Two
by Vanadium23
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, the young Earl of the Phantomhive household will want to have tea with a companion. Maybe a certain butler makes a better companion than thought.
1. Helluva

_*disclaimer: I do not own kuroshitsuji. Or Shakespeare.

* * *

_

"_Love alters not with its brief hours and weeks_

_But bears it out to the edge of doom._

_If this be error, and upon me proved,_

_I never writ, nor no man ever loved." -Shakespeare._

_

* * *

_

You know-I love Shakespeare. I'm glad I lived through him. I was originally one of the few who enjoyed his works. You know, back when his stage was bombed with rotten vegetables.

Shakespeare allowed me a slightly different view on the human race. He was actually the cause in my change in actions as a demon.

* * *

You could say his works made me the demon _butler_.

* * *

end.


	2. Thedevill!

_*disclaimer: i do not own kuroshitsuji._

* * *

There are two kinds of human in this world- the dangerous and the useless.

If need be, I could name several in the latter category. But, there are very few in the former one.

It takes a very particular and special being with some power to be in the dangerous category. Or even _potentially _dangerous. They have to be sly and somewhat impudent. They can't give in and…need to be very good at chess. And _must _be approximately be around the age of adolescence. They also need to enjoy Earl Grey tea and cute desserts.

…They… need to be short,…and wear an eye patch and...

* * *

_the Devil, who am I describing?_

_

* * *

end. _


	3. Daily

I sighed heavily setting down a platter in the cluttered room littered with the debris of blown up machinery, formerly visible as a kitchen. _Damn you, Bard. Damn you. _

Unfortunately though, there are very few people who wear an eye patch and are that young…so I guess I can only say I've come to know- "Sebastian!" -one.

Ciel Phantomhive-head of the Phantomhive household. Owner of the Funtom toy company for human children. _The delicious human childr-_

"_Sebastian!_"Ugh. Coming my lord. I swiftly hurried out the kitchen doors and down the broad hallway to the young master's study.

I carefully began to open the large, heavy oak door, making sure not to startle the Young Master. The door swung about half way open when a _very _annoying noise reverberated down the hallway I stood in.

"S-s-s-Sebatiaaannn-saannnn!" The voice cried rather flustered. A magenta haired woman [if you could call her one] came bursting towards me with some unidentifiable burnt embodiment in her pale, toned arms.

"Mei-rin, what has hap-"

"H-h-he-h-HELP! Bard b-blew up the gardens and-" Really, Bard? I swear humans are much more difficult than what the Devil's handbook reminds. It doesn't say that they are _too_ capable of destroying EVERYTHING around them, including the kitchen, bathrooms, gardens, bedrooms, studies, MAIN HALLS, etc. It doesn't say that they tend to act like they know what they're doing and apply themselves as such, but really haven't the slightest clue to what the Heaven is going on.

It also doesn't say they deal with explosives…_daily_.

And when I say 'daily', I mean _daily._

"What has happened this time?" I sighed and mentally stabbed my non-existent heart as an attempt of peace…nothing happened.

"HE'S DEAD! WAAHHHHH-!" Finni then plowed through the wall across the hall from the study, his face stained with tears and various limbs of vegetation stuck and hanging off of him. He then glued his body to mine, clinging for dear life.


	4. ShooShoo

_*disclaimer: i do not own kuroshitsuji._

* * *

"Finnian…he's not dead." I stated, prying the blonde mutant off of me. His eyes grew and sparkled.

"Wha-what do you mean mister Sebastian?" He almost yelled in anticipation.

"I mean what I said. Bard is not dead. He's simply unconscious from the large explosion he produced and _for some unknown reason _I didn't hear." Which is HIGHLY suspicious and I shall question him about the matter later.

"Will he wake up?" I swear, Mei-rin's voice gets more annoying every second I'm with her.

"Eventually. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have the young ma-."

"But what if he doesn't wake up?"

"He will."

"How do you know?"

"He's Sebastian! Of course he knows, Finni! Now, shoo, shoo-I'll go call a doctor!" And with that they left. Why can't I just have the young master? Why must I also deal with them as well?

* * *

And why is it that most life threatening people are so incompetent?

* * *

Do I even need them anyway? I can protect the young master fine all by my lonesome.

_I_ do not require assistance.

_I_ am his knight in his game of chess.

_I_ will move anywhere for the sake of his conquer.

_I_ exist for him.

_He created my being._

* * *

My name is Sebastian Michaelis-and there is no need for _my_ bocchan to utter any other. He only needs me to protect him.

* * *

_I'm one hell of a butler after all_.

* * *

end.


	5. Tch

_*disclaimer: i do not own kuroshitsuji._

* * *

"What's with all this ruckus I'm hearing? It's giving me a headache. And why didn't you come when I called, Sebastian?"

A shiver ran up and down my spine. It lingered slightly on the base of my neck-causing my eyes to slightly flutter, thick lashes smearing my view. I disregarded it and whipped around. "Bocchan, I was just about to enter and answer your call, but Mei-rin and Finni came running with complaints and worries about Bard and-."

"Should a butler of the Phantomhive household be making excuses instead of showing me reason, rather than explaining it?" Agitation clearly present in his _ever_ arrogant voice.

I grinned and bowed down. His words- my drug. I can inhale them and soar off of their decadence. A perfect candle light to extinguish only to have the swirl of miasma flood into my system and light my fire. "No, my lord, there shall be no such excuses made. The situation is now under control. I apologize for any inconvenience this chaos has caused you."

* * *

"Tch."

* * *

end.

Reviews are much appreciated!:D


End file.
